This study concerns the effect of body temperature change on various aspects of respiratory control and uses the fresh water turtle (Pseudemys scripta elegans) which has a normal temperature range of about 25 degrees centigrade, as the experimental model. Aspects being studied include: 1) perfusion of synthetic cerebrospinal fluid into the cerebral ventricles of conscious animals while measuring respiration and metabolic rate. 2) local heating and cooling of the brainstem of conscious turtles, again with simultaneous measurements of respiratory exchange. 3) exploration of the location and function of low oxygen sensitive peripheral chemoreceptors in the turtle. It is our belief that body temperature change and the accompanying effects may be a useful tool in understanding basic aspects of vertebrate respiratory control.